Taejo
Taejo of Goryeo (January 31, 877 – July 4, 943), also known as Taejo Wang Geon (Wang Kon, 왕건), was the founder of theGoryeo Dynasty, which ruled Korea from the 10th to the 14th century. Taejo ruled from 918 to 943.1 Backgroundedit Taejo was born in 877 and was a descendant of a merchant family at Songdo (modern Kaesong), who controlled trade on theYeseong River. His father, Wang Yung (왕륭, 王隆), gained much wealth from trade with China. His ancestors were known to have lived within the boundaries of ancient Goguryeo, thus making Wang Geon a man of Goguryeo by descent. Rise to poweredit Taejo began his career in the turbulent Later Three Kingdoms (hanja: 後三國時代 ). In the later years of Silla, many local leaders and bandits rebelled against the rule of Queen Jinseong, who did not have strong enough leadership or policies to improve the condition of the people. Among those rebels, Gung Ye (궁예; 弓裔) of the northwestern region and Gyeon Hwon (견훤; 甄萱) of the southwest gained more power. They defeated and absorbed many of the other rebel groups as their troops marched against local Silla officials and bandits. In 895, Gung Ye led his forces into the far northwestern part of Silla, where Songdo was located. Taejo's father, Wang Yung (later Sejo of Goryeo), along with many local clans, quickly surrendered to Gung Ye. Wang Geon followed his father into service under Gung Ye, the future leader of Taebong, and he began his service under Gungye's command. Wang Geon's ability as a military commander was soon recognized by Gung Ye, who promoted him to general and even regarded him as his brother. In 900, he led a successful campaign against local clans and the army of Later Baekje in the Chungju area, gaining more fame and recognition from the king. In 903, he led a famous naval campaign against the southwestern coastline of Hubaekje (Keumsung, later Naju), while Gyeon Hwon was at war against Silla. He led several more military campaigns, and also helped conquered people who lived in poverty under Silla rule. The public favored him due to his leadership and generosity. In 913, he was appointed as prime minister of the newly renamed Taebong. Its king, Gung Ye, whose leadership helped found the kingdom but who began to refer to himself as the Buddha, began to persecute people who expressed their opposition against his religious arguments. He executed many monks, then later even his own wife and two sons, and the public began to turn away from him. His costly rituals and harsh rule caused even more opposition. The War of the Later Three Kingdomsedit In 927, Gyeon Hwon of Hubaekje led forces into Silla's capital, Gyeongju, capturing and executing its king, King Gyeongae. Then he established King Gyeongsun as his puppet monarch before he turned his army toward Goryeo. Hearing of the news, Taejo planned a strike with 5000 cavalrymen to attack Gyeon's troops on the way back home at Gongsan near Daegu.2 He met Hubaekje forces and suffered disastrous defeat, losing most of his army including his generals Kim Nak and Shin Sung-gyeom, the very same man who crowned Wang as a king. However, Goryeo quickly recovered from defeat and successfully defended Hubaekje's attack on its front. In 935, the last king of Silla, King Gyeongsun, felt there was no way to revive his kingdom and surrendered his entire land to Taejo. Taejo gladly accepted his surrender and gave him the title of prince, and accepted his daughter as one of his wives (Wang had six queens, and many more wives as he married daughters of every single local leader). It caused much disgust to Gyeon Hwon. Gyeon's father, who held his own claim to theSangju region, also defected and surrendered to Goryeo and was received as the father of an king. In the same year, Gyeon Hwon's oldest son, Gyeon Singeom (hanja: 甄神劍 ), led a coup with his brothers Yanggeom and Yonggeom, against their father, who favored their half-brother, Geumgang, as his successor to the throne. Gyeon Hwon was sent into exile and imprisoned inGeumsansa, but escaped to Goryeo and was treated like Taejo's father, who died just before his surrender. Goryeo victory and unificationedit In 936, Wang led his final campaign against Singeom of Later Baekje. Singeom fought against Taejo, but facing much disadvantage and inner conflict, he surrendered to Taejo. Wang finally occupied Hubaekje formally, and unified the nation for the first time since Gojoseon; he ruled until 943, and died from disease. Taejo sought to bring even his enemies into his ruling coalition. He gave titles and land to rulers and nobles from the various countries he had defeated: Later Baekje, Silla, and also Balhae, which disintegrated around the same time. Thus he sought to secure stability and unity for his kingdom which had been lacking in the later years of Silla. Legacyedit Bust of Taejo The unification of the Later Three Kingdoms in 936 was very important in Korean history; the unification of 668 CE by Silla was only a unification of approximately half of the peoples of the Korean Peninsula and its vicinity (who at the time largely considered themselves one people divided among many states), since the northern part was ruled by Balhae, which asserted itself as a reincarnation of Goguryeo. However, Wang Geon's unification in 936 was a more complete unification (in which only a single state emerged among the people, as opposed to the 7th century, when two, Later Silla and Balhae, emerged); the people of the Korean Peninsula thereafter remained under a single, unified state until 1948, when Korea was divided into north and south by Russian and U.S occupation forces. As noted elsewhere in this article, the modern name of "Korea" is derived from the name "Goryeo," which itself is derived from "Goguryeo," to whose heritage (and by extension, territory) Wang Geon and his new kingdom laid claim. As the first ruler to more fully unite the people of the Korean Peninsula under a single state, many modern-day Koreans look to his example for applicability to the current state of division on the Korean Peninsula. Familyedit Tomb of Wang Geon During the early Goryeo dynasty, the title of crown prince (hanja: 太子 ) was only a peerage title for sons of the king; a separate title existed for theheir apparent (hanja: 正尹 ). * Ancestors ** King Kukjo - Queen Junghwa *** King Euijo - Queen Wonchang **** Sejo of Goryeo - Queen Wisuk * Consorts and issue: ** Queen Sinhye (신혜왕후) ** Queen Janghwa (장화왕후) *** Hyejong of Goryeo (혜종) ** Queen Sinmyeongsunseong (신명순성왕후) 3 *** Crown Prince Tae (태자 태) *** Jeongjong, 3rd Monarch of Goryeo (정종) *** Gwangjong of Goryeo (광종) *** Vice King Moonwon (문원대왕) *** Jeungtong Gooksa (증통국사) *** Princess Naklang (낙랑공주) *** Princess Heungbang (흥방공주) ** Queen Sinjeong (신정왕후) *** King Daejong (대종), Father of King Seongjong *** Queen Daemok (대목왕후), Only daughter of Queen Sinjeong. ** Queen Sinseong (신성왕후) *** King Ahnjong (안종), Father of King Hyeonjong ** Queen Jeongdeok (정덕왕후) *** Prince Wangwyu (왕위군), 1st Son of Queen Jeongdeok. *** Prince In-ae (인애군), 2nd Son of Queen Jeongdeok. *** Crown Prince Wonjang (원장태자), 3rd Son of Queen Jeongdeok. *** Prince Joh-yi (조이군) *** Queen Munhye (문혜왕후), 1st daughter of Queen Jeongdeok. *** Queen Seon-ui (선의왕후), 2nd daughter of Queen Jeongdeok. *** Unknown Princess ** Grand Lady Heonmohk (헌목대부인) *** Crown Prince Soomyong (수명태자) ** Lady Jeongmohk (정목부인) *** Queen Dowager Soonahn (순안왕대비) ** Lady Dongyangwon (동양원부인) *** Crown Prince Hyomohk (효목태자) *** Crown Prince Hyoeun (효은태자) ** Lady Sookmohk (숙목부인) *** Crown Prince Wonnyung (원녕태자) ** Lady Cheonanbuwon (천안부원부인) *** Crown Prince Hyosung (효성태자) *** Crown Prince Hyoji (효지태자) ** Lady Heungbokwon (흥복원부인) *** Crown Prince Jihk (태자 직) *** Unknown Princess ** Lady Hudaelyangwon (후대량원부인) ** Lady Daemyongjoowon (대명주원부인) ** Lady Gwangjoowon (광주원부인) ** Lady Sogwangjoowon (소광주원부인) ** Lady Dongsanwon (동산원부인) ** Lady Yehwa (예화부인) ** Lady Daeseowon (대서원부인) ** Lady Soseowon (소서원부인) ** Lady Seojeonwon (서전원부인) ** Lady Sinjoowon (신주원부인) ** Lady Wolhuawon (월화원부인) ** Lady Sohwangjoowon (소황주원부인) *** Prince Gwangjoowon (광주원군) ** Lady Seongmoo (성무부인) *** Crown Prince Hyoje (효제태자) *** Crown Prince Hyomyong (효명태자) *** Prince Beopdeung (법등군) *** Prince Jali (자리군) *** Unknown Princess ** Lady Euiseongbuon (의성부원부인) *** Great Prince Euiseongbuwon (의성부원대군) ** Lady Wolkyongwon (월경원부인) ** Lady Monglyangwon (몽량원부인) ** Lady Haelyangwon (해량원부인) Popular cultureedit Popular cultureedit In the year 2000, there was a new 200 episode drama, Taejo Wang Geon based on Taejo (Wang Gun)'s life. It starred Choi Soo-jong in the leading role. "Wang Kon" King Taejo of Goryeo is a playable leader of the Korean Empire in Civilization III: Play the World and Civilization IV: Warlords